Usted
by Lunnyta
Summary: Adaptacion de la cancion "Usted" de Juan Magan


Adaptacion de la cancion de Juan Magan "Usted"

Sasuke y Sakura despues del The Last.

 ** _Me dijeron por ahí que la volvieron a ver_** ** _La volvieron a ver_** ** _Con un tipo diferente cada noche_** ** _y yo confiaba en usted_** Una pelirosa estaba sentada en una banca de noche, al lado suyo un chico, un apuesto joven con una bandana de la arena

-Sakura ¿cuando me aceptaras una cita a la luz del dia?

-es que aun no estoy...

-preparada? me lo has dicho cien veces, desde que viste al Uchiha en aquella batalla no me dejas nada en claro

-shhi callate y besame por favor, es lo que necesito ahora.

A lo lejos unos ojos miraban la escena con pena y desagrado a la vez.

 ** _Y ahora ya no sé a quién creerme_** ** _A ti o al resto de la gente_** -!Mientes¡

-Solo te digo lo que ví

-Estas mintiendo, estoy arto de ustedes! me da igual lo que haga ella es libre

-No te debe de dar tan igual cuando vienes a mi casa apestando a alcohol Sasuke

-Callate Naruto

 ** _Y yo no sé, yo no sé, yo no sé, yo no sé si volver a creerte_** ** _Y yo no sé, yo no sé si volver a creerte, uhh_** ** _Es que ahora soy un hombre muy diferente, ehh_**

Desde la consulta de la Dra. Haruno se escuchaban gritos que desde el pasillo shizune e Ino Yamanaka escuchaban perfectamente.

-!Deja de gritarme Uchiha¡ !Quien te crees que eres??! soy libre para salir con quien quiera

-¿a si? pues dime ya con quien decidiste quedarte? con el imbecil de la arena, el cuatro ojos de la niebla o con el listillo que trabaja contigo a dos consultas de aqui?¡¿ dime Sakura cual de los tres la tiene mas grande?!

Se escucha un golpe

-¡Vete no te quiero ver Uchiha!...!se un hombre y lucha por mi si es lo que quieres¡...!no te atrevas a salir por esa ventana¡...!Sasuke¡

 ** _Usted, que pasó por mi vida tratándome loco_** ** _Ya ve, que por más que lo intente no engaña a este bobo_** :parte Final:En las puertas de Konoha se veia al ultimo Uchiha

-tranquilo Sasuke, un dia te daras cuenta que en realidad tu la necesitas mas a ella que ella a ti

 ** _Yeah, sabe que al final yo me di cuenta de todo_** ** _Yah, yah, yah_** ** _Y aunque usted quiera verme nadando en el lodo_** ** _Yee eh_** ** _Boom, boom_** En casa de Sakura, llaman a la puerta

-Voy...-Abre y ve al causante de sus desvelos-¿vienes a seguir con la discusion?

-No sé, sinceramente que hago aqui pero necesitaba hacer esto

El Uchiha se acerco a ella y juntó sus lambios con los de ella en un suave beso.

 ** _No me des lecciones de amor, tú no ves lo que yo veo_** ** _Me comen con los ojos, yo me los como con los dedos_** ** _A mí me gusta ronear, a ti te va el cacareo_** ** _Dime ¿Qué hacemos papá?, déjate ya de rodeos_**

De una taberna se ve a una Sakura saliendo, oliendo a alcohol y con el pintalabios estropeado, de sus ojos intentan caer lagrimas pero ella las retiene, en el bar dejó a un tipo con el que salio aquella noche, medio dormido delante de una botella y con la cuenta sin pagar, el no era con quien queria estar.

Mientras andaba con los tacones en la mano, escucho ruidos del callejon por el que cruzaba y alli vió a su gran fallido amor agarrado a otros brazos.

 ** _No ni nah', ni en la calle ni en cine vi ningún Romeo_** ** _No ni nah', avísame si tiene hambre, aquí se acabó el recreo_** ** _No ni nah', qué pena si se pone feo_** ** _No es tarde, no es tarde pero en amor no creo_** :Parte Final:

-No se si vendrá Naruto, hice muchas cosas por despecho, cosas de las que me arepiento, no debi haber ido con esas mujeres, pero solo en ellas veia...

-En ellas veias unos ojos verdes¿verdad?

 ** _Yo sé que pasé por su vida tratándolo loco_** ** _Ya ve que aunque se haga la víctima, usted no es tan bobo_** ** _Yeh eh, que yo andaba contigo y tú hacías de todo_** ** _Na na na, y a usted no quiero verlo nadando en el lodo_** ** _Usted, que pasó por mi vida tratándome loco_** ** _Ya ve, que por más que lo intente no engaña a este bobo_** ** _Yeah, sabe que al final yo me di cuenta de todo_** ** _Yah, yah, yah_** ** _Y aunque usted quiera verme nadando en el lodo_** ** _Yee eh_** ** _Boom, boom_** De noche se ve a una pelirosa y a un muchacho discutiendo acaloradamente

-Dejame en paz Saichi, hoy no se me apetece

-Ya! a ti nunca se te apetece pero bien que te acercas a mi cuando el Bastardo Uchiha te da la espalda

-no te atrevas a llamarlo asi

-si que me atrevo, es tan solo un maldito, que por su culpa no me dejas que te con quiste-Agarró a Sakura del brazo- dime, que tiene el que no tenga yo!

-sueltame Saichi

-No! respondeme, que tiene el!

-yo no agarro asi a las mujeres

-Sasuke...-Sakura quedo sorprendida por la inesperada aparicion

 ** _Y yo no sé, yo no sé, yo no sé_** ** _Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente_** ** _Pero si te traiciona otra vez_** ** _Yo no puedo sanarla si por gusto miente_** ** _Yo no puedo sanarla si ella no quiere_** Ya solos, verde contra negro

-No debias haber aparecido asi, ya lo tenia controlado

-Si ya veo, sanate ese moraton que te ha dejado en el brazo por favor

-¿Que quieres de mi exactamente Sasuke?

 ** _Y yo no sé, yo no sé, yo no sé_** ** _Si le di todo lo que podía soñar_** ** _Y aún así me traiciona otra vez_** ** _Se me quitan las ganas de andar a su lado_** ** _Y volver a quererla otra vez_** ** _Quererla otra vez_**

-Mañana me ire, regresare luego de la boda de Naruto para volver al camino, vente conmigo.

-¿Es una orden?-vio como el Uchiha le daba la espalda para empezar a andar-Dejame pensarlo- le dijo al viento, ya que el muchacho ya habia desaparecido en la noche. ** _Usted, que pasó por mi vida tratándome loco_** ** _Ya ve, que por más que lo intente no engaña a este bobo_** ** _Yeah, sabe que al final yo me di cuenta de todo_** ** _Yah, yah, yah_** ** _Y aunque usted quiera verme nadando en el lodo_** ** _Yo sé que pasé por su vida tratándolo le loco_** ** _Ya ve que aunque se haga la víctima, usted no es tan bobo_** ** _Yeh eh, que yo andaba contigo y tú hacías de todo_** ** _Na na na y a usted no quiero verlo nadando en el lodo_** A las puertas de Konoha se ve a un pelinegro y a un rubio estrechandose la mano

-No te perdonare que no vengas a mi boda

-Aun no me creo que tu te vayas a casar, la Hyuuga es muy afortunada.

el chico se dio media vuelta y se alejo de las puertas de lo que era su hogar.

-Ya estabas tardando en aparecer

-No te hagas ilusiones, se me olvido darte un unguento para el ojo, te lo he visto muy morado por aquella pelea con Saichi, por cierto gracias

Sasuke extendio su mano para coger el unguento lentamente para acentuar el roce entre sus dedos y los de su pelirosa favorita a lo que ella le regalo una sonrisa.

-Vuelve

 ** _Yee eh_** ** _Boom, boom_**


End file.
